


routine

by ThinkingCAPSLOCK



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingCAPSLOCK/pseuds/ThinkingCAPSLOCK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi doesn't do disruption. Sugawara does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	routine

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same post-canon, apartment sharing, university going AU as 'what it's like at home'.

Daichi's day starts exactly at 6:05am, with two blares of his alarm and a stifled yawn. He spends the next twenty minutes, to the second, stretching and doing light exercise (broken down day by day, week over week to optimize the brief time spent). Next is exactly twelve in the shower, five on his hair, and half a second smiling at himself in the bathroom mirror.

He puts on his clothes in one minute in the summer, two in the winter, and always lays this outfit out the night before to avoid any morning confusion. He usually stifles another yawn, shuffling his feet into the kitchen for a coffee and breakfast (taking fourteen minutes to eat and one to rinse the dishes).

7:00 sharp is when he needs to exit to catch the train, so with his remaining few minutes he slides on his bag (already prepacked for the day, occasionally needing the addition of the lunch Sugawara made him the night before), steps into his shoes, and hears a large yawn come from behind him.

Daichi jumps, spins, and throws his hands in front of him. Sugawara, grey hair ruffled from sleep, stands with a blanket tightly wrapped around his shoulders. He smacks his lips once as his yawn finishes, his eyes half closed.

"Good morning," he says. He gives a half smile that gets interrupted by his shifting the blanket up his shoulders. Daichi feels his heart thud against his ribs and counts the beats as seconds slipping away in his routine.

He clears his throat, looking subtly at his watch as he brings his hand to his mouth. "What're you doing up? You're usually in bed til 10."

Sugawara shrugs. "I had to pee."

Daichi feels his face slip into a deadpan, then a frown, but he covers it by brushing back his hair and casting an even _more_ subtle glance at his watch. "I have to get going, Suga. I have a train to catch to uni."

Instead of going back to bed, or nodding, or acknowledging that Daichi is hovering on the balls of his feet, Sugawara stretches his toes and shuffles forwards. A slow grin is forming on his face, the one where he knows more than Daichi does, but Daichi doesn't know what it is. Yet.

"You don't have class for two hours, and we have practice after five. Do you need to go so early?"

"Yes," Daichi retorts. He takes a deep breath through his nose and crosses his arms. "If I leave now, even if I miss the first train, there are three more I can catch and make it in time."

Sugawara's grin only widens, and his one eyebrow goes right up. "Four trains?"

"I like to be prepared." Daichi takes a step back and puts his hand on the door handle. "If you'll excuse me, Sugawara."

Sugawara does _not_ excuse him, as he instead immediately crosses the remainder of the space and throws the blanket around both of their shoulders. When Daichi glares down, Sugawara grins up at him. Daichi tries to show his watch (dear lord, was he about to leave after 7 for the first time in 3 years?) but Sugawara traps his arm at his side, shuffles to his tiptoes, and kisses him.

It's a short kiss, mostly because Daichi pulls his face away to put on his sternest lecture face. "Suga-"

That lazy, giant, toothy grin still covers Sugawara's face, and Daichi finds himself swallowing the rest of his words. Sugawara tightens the blanket around them and gets back up on his tiptoes.

"The train..." Daichi says, half heartedly, already slipping his arms around Sugawara's waist.

When Sugawara kisses him again, Daichi lets him. He closes his eyes, leans in, and lets Sugawara wrap his arms around his neck. The blanket falls to the ground, and Sugawara lets out a tiny laugh into the kiss as it hits his feet.

Daichi wonders if he should schedule some extra time in the morning from now on. Just in case.


End file.
